Distraction
by welkom
Summary: Dua makhluk adam yang sama-sama tak sabaran, terjebak di elevator dalam waktu yang lama. Apa yang sekiranya mereka butuhkan? Sebuah 'pengalih perhatian' tentu saja./ "Loh, hyung. Kok berhenti? Lanjutin dong."/M for safe/Sulay


**-Distraction-**

**Warn**: Yaoi. _OOC. Smut. Gaje. Typos._

**Pair:** Suho and Lay

**Rated: M for safe**

.

* * *

.

.

"_Damn_. Aku sudah tahu hal macam ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah tahu kalau sejak awal ide menaiki lift ini memang buruk. Ini semua salahmu, Myeon."

Yang disumpah serapahi pun memutar mata.

Mana dia tahu kalau pada akhirnya mereka berdua akan terjebak di dalam lift begini.

Hei, niatnya kan baik.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari studio untuk latihan. Member yang lain memang sudah terlebih dulu kembali ke hotel.

Jadi ceritanya, dia dan Lay ini memang sengaja pulang belakangan karena Suho merasa kalau beberapa gerakannya masih terasa kaku. Jadilah dia minta bantuan pacarnya itu, yang tentu saja disetujui secara cuma-cuma (_—oh, dengan imbalan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir sebenarnya_) dan jadilah mereka harus rela pulang tengah malam.

Suho tahu mereka berdua sama-sama ngantuk dan lelah—_hell_, kalau enam jam latihan tidak berhasil membuat tubuhmu menjadi jeli—maka dari itu, dia mengusulkan agar mereka berdua naik lift saja. Mengingat kamar hotel mereka ada di lantai empat.

Lay sempat menolak mentah-mentah. Suho tahu pacarnya itu punya semacam trauma masa kecil saat naik lift (—_Catat._ Hanya dia seorang yang tahu soal ini. **Catat**.) _Baik_. Suho mengerti.

Sebenarnya ada tangga darurat sih, tapi _hell_, yang benar saja. Menggerakan satu kaki saja serasa menggendong berton-ton karung beras. Bagaimana jika disuruh menaiki anak tangga yang jumlah ratusan sampai ke atas?

Itupun jika mereka berdua tidak semaput atau menggelinding duluan.

.

Jadi intinya. Suho ini tidak salah kan?

.

Dia mengusulkan lift sebagai alternatif dengan tujuan untuk mempermudah mereka juga kan?

.

Tapi ya _itu._

Yang namanya hidup, pasti ada saja yang namanya cobaan.

.

Suho menggulirkan bola matanya ke sosok terkasihnya yang sibuk mondar-mandir kesana-kemari. Sesekali terdengar rintihan, sumpah serapah, dan jampi-jampi yang mengiringi.

Sekali lagi Suho memutar mata, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu.

"_God,_ Yixing. Bisa berhenti mondar-mandir tidak sih? Kau seperti bola bekel, tahu."

Lay berhenti, namun gerakan tangannya berubah liar. Suho tahu itu tanda bahwa dia sedang panik.

"Persis. Persis seperti ini."

"Hah?"

Lay menatapnya, "_Devil,_ Myeon._ Devil_!" pekiknya panik.

Suho mengedip, "Apanya—"

"Judul film yang aku tonton!" teriaknya frustasi, "Err, enggak juga sih. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menontonnya. Aku hanya lihat trailer-nya. Kau tahu, di video itu diperlihatkan dua orang sepasang kekasih—laki-laki dan perempuan, yang terjebak di dalam lift berduaan di tengah malam. Dan kau ternyata film apa yang aku lihat itu?"

Suho mengernyit,

"Film porno?"

"Bukan!" Lay membentak, gemas. Ia mencengkram kaos depan Suho erat-erat, "Itu film _horror._ Kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" kata Lay dengan wajah horror,

"Sesaat setelah lift berhenti, kemudian lampu-lampu pun mati! Suasana berubah mencekam. Mereka mencoba untuk keluar tapi tidak bisa! Dan ketika kamera emergency menyorot salah satu wajah diantara mereka lalu—BAM! Wajah hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul di kamera! DI KAMERA, SUHO! DI _KAMERAAAAA_!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Suho berkedip, "Err…_ yeah, so_?"

Lay melepas cengkramannya dari kaos Suho, mendesis, "Kau memang tidak pernah peka." Kemudian dia beranjak untuk berdiri di sisi lift yang lain. Melipat tangan di depan dada dan pouting.

Suho mendengus, "Itu kan cuma _trailer,_ Xing. Dan itu juga cuma bagian dari film. Film." Ujar Suho dengan nada geli.

Lay menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai memerah, sedikit berkaca-kaca, namun dia buru-buru memalingkan muka. "Kau tahu, setidaknya sebagai pacar yang baik, kau seharusnya menghiburku, tahu."

Suho ingin tertawa rasanya.

Namun melihat keadaan Lay yang hampir mewek begitu, ia jadi ragu.

Lay itu memang sungguh _unpredictable_. Kadang diam, kadang kelewat polos, kadang jahil, kadang sensitif.

Lucu sebenarnya, karena setahu Suho kan diantara member yang lain, justru dirinya lah yang paling penakut kalau sudah menyangkut film _horror._

Pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu melirik Lay lewat ekor matanya. Menyadari bahwa bola mata cokelat kekasihnya kini tengah berputar gelisah. Sesekali melirik ke arahnya, kadang ke deretan angka di sudut dinding lift, kadang ke lantai, ke atap, sebelum jatuh kepadanya lagi.

Suho mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Lay yang kini terus-terusan menekan tombol _emergency_ dengan panik. Dia cepat menyadari bahwa tubuh sang kekasih nampak sedikit gemetar sekarang.

Tersenyum tipis, dia berjalan mendekati _sang dancer_.

Dengan lembut ia menarik lengan lelaki itu dari tombol kemudian meraihnya dalam hangat dekapnya.

Suho senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa rengkuhannya mampu membuat Lay seketika merasa tenang. Tubuh itu sudah berhenti gemetaran sekarang.

Suho mendengar Lay mengerang di lehernya, "Aku benci ini."

Suho mengecup pelipisnya sekilas, "Kau ini. Kalau takut, kenapa nonton?"

Lay mengeluarkan suara _huff_ pelan, "Aku tidak sengaja," lirihnya sembari menyerukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher sang ketua, "Saat itu aku sedang iseng-iseng searching _dance cover_ di internet. Kemudian ada sebuah_ link_ yang muncul di layar. Penasaran, makanya aku klik saja."

Suho mendengus geli, antara ingin tertawa atau geli mendengar tingkah lugu sang kekasih, "Kau ini cowok lho, Xing. Jangan jadi penakut begitu. Itu kan hanya film."

Lay balas mendengus,

"Oh yeah, kata orang yang menangis saat nonton Conjuring."

"_Shut up_, Zhang."

Lay tak bisa menahan tawanya, dan sedetik kemudian tawa _melodious_ Suho pun mengikuti.

Pemuda yang lebih muda menghela nafas, "Apa orang-orang itu tidak sadar kalau ada dua orang lelaki malang yang terjebak di dalam lift disini?"

"Entahlah," Suho mengangkat bahu, mengeratkan kungkungannya disekitar tubuh rampingnya, "Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkan keadaan untuk berduaan denganmu," tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap-usap lengan Lay penuh afeksi, "Kau tahu, kita semakin jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja sekarang."

Lay menganggukan kepala setuju dalam rengkuhannya. Ia menenggelamkan hidungnya ke ceruk leher sang _leader_, menghirup aroma maskulin memabukan yang menguar kuat dari sana. Aroma yang kiranya selalu berhasil membuatnya nyaman dalam keadaan apapun.

Kedua anak adam itu saling mendekap untuk mencerca secerca rasa tenang diantara kepanikan yang seharusnya melanda. Menghabiskan detik demi detik untuk melepas segala kerinduan yang mendekap di dada. Mengganti waktu untuk berdua yang dulu sempat terbuang percuma. Sekitar dua puluh menit berlalu mereka habiskan untuk saling mendekat dan memeluk, ketika kemudian Lay memecah keheningan,

"Myeon…"

"Hmm?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Suho. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, suaranya berubah merajuk,

"Aku bosan~"

Suho balas memandang. Ia melirik deretan tombol di sudut lift selama beberapa saat, menyadari tidak adanya tanda-tanda lift akan segera bergerak dalam waktu dekat. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Lay, "Aku punya ide."

Lay menatapnya penasaran, "Apa?"

"Ide ini agak sedikit berbahaya," katanya dengan nada serak, "Mau coba?"

Lay memandangnya lekat-lekat selama beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum penuh makna,

"Tentu."

Suho tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat ketika Lay menyuarakan kesetujuannya. Ia baru menyadari udara di sekelilingnya kini berubah mencekik dan menyesakan dada.

Tubuhnya gerah . _Panas._ Dan pemandangan tubuh Lay yang memang hanya dibalut oleh selapis_ tank top_ hitam dan celana _training_ tipis sama sekali tidak membantu. Ditambah dengan titik-titik peluh yang membanjiri area-area terlarang tubuh lelaki di depannya itu.

_What a sexy view._

Tentu saja hormon Suho mulai bertindak.

.

Dan dalam sekejap, Suho menemukan dirinya telah membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir delima pemuda itu.

.

Mengecup. Melahap. Menjelajah. Menggigit. Dan menjilat.

"Oh," Suho mendengar Lay mengumam di sela-sela pertarungan bibir mereka, "_Oh..ah.._"

Ketika ciuman itu sampai pada salah satu akhirnya, nafas sang _dancer_ sudah terengah seperti diserang asma.

Sedangkan pria yang memeluknya, walau mungkin sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen, tetap menjaga keteraturan tarikan udara dari hidungnya menjadi sbeuah irama datar. Dua bola mata hitam kelamnnya yang tertutup kelabu nafsu kini dibutakan oleh sepasang mata cokelat apik sayu, mempermanis wajah yang sekarang terbakar rona merah muda.

"Myeon.." Lay berhasil mengeluarkan suara dan membentuknya menjadi kata-kata tepat sebelum sang pemuda melahap bibirnya lagi, "Kau…_hhh…_yakin mau melakukannya disini?"

"_Seriously_, Yixing?" Suho mengerang tertahan di lehernya, "Kenapa kau harus bertanya sekarang sih? Bukankah tadi kau sudah setuju?"

"Iya tapi aku.. _.Ahhh_…"

Tanpa punya kemauan untuk menolak ciuman itu, sang dancer pasrah saja saat Suho membalik tubuh mereka dan menghantamkan punggungnya ke dinding metalik lift.

"Oh, Yixing…" Suho menggeram pelan sambil melepas bibirnya demi memberi kesempatan pada sang terkasih untuk mengambil napas, tapi ketidaksabaran dan keinginan yang bergejolak hebat membuatnya kembali mencuri bibir itu untuk kesekian kali tanpa menunggu.

"Nghhh..hhh…" erangan itu keluar selagi Lay mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk melingkari leher Suho, lalu menekan kepala penuh rambut pirang itu ke arahnya.

Kekurangan oksigen membuat Lay membuka mulutnya lebih lebar untuk membiarkan udara masuk, yang ternyata mengundang sesuatu yang lain untuk merengsek masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tersedia di depan mta, Suho segera membuka mulutnya sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam liang hangat itu, memenuhi indra pengecapnya dengan rasa manis penuh candu.

Lay_ suka_. Sangat suka setiap kali organ pengecap tak bertulang milik sang leader menggelitik lapisan epitel pada dinding dalam pipinya, atau menyapu lembut sisi lidahnya sendiri.

Semakin lama ciuman itu berlangsung, terasa semakin lemah pula dua kaki Lay. Seakan-akan dia sedang berdiri di atas jeli sebagai penopang tubuh.

Ia pasti sudah jatuh terduduk andai tak ada dua tangan Suho yang memegang pinggangnya di tempat. Dua tangan itu sendiri kini laksana jilatan api, menghantarkan sensasi panas ke seluruh tubuhnya dan mengirim bayang-bayang liar nan erotis ke ruang imajinasi otaknya.

"Zhang.. _fucking_… Yixing…" Suho kembali menggeramkan nama pria yang selama dua tahun ini sangat akrab dengan mulutnya. Jiwa dan raganya. Pria yang kini tengah terjepit di antara dinding lift dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kali ini, ia biarkan Lay bernapas lebih lama, tapi tentu saja dia belum selesai dengan areal jajahannya itu, karena kini dia menggunakan mulutnya untuk menyusuri leher Lay yang jenjang, mulus tanpa cacat.

"Su…_ahnnn_… Myeon!" satu-satunya yang bisa dikeluarkan mulutnya saat itu, terdngar bagaikan musik di telinga sang pria yang menciuminya, memujanya.

Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram kepala sang ketua. Kadang meremas, atau bahkan menarik-narik rambutnya dengan mesra. Saat pemuda itu mulai menggunakan lidahnya, kaki Lay sudah benar-benar terasa tak bertulang sekarang.

Lay ambruk, namun Suho cepat-cepat menahan kepalanya agar tak membentur lantai logam. Kini dia biarkan dirinya terbaring tak berdaya dengan tubuh Suho yang berkuasa penuh di atasnya.

Bibir Suho sudah mencapai pangkal leher mulus itu.

Tanpa peduli untuk memakai tangannya, dia menggigit pakaian Lay dan menariknya ke samping dengan beringas. Kulit kekasihnya yang seputih susu terekspos jelas, yang langsung saja membuat Suho membenamkan wajah disana dengan mulut terbuka lebar, siap menyantap apapun yang tersaji di depan mata.

"Joon…Ngghh… Myeon! _Oh my God! Please_!"

Jeritan pelan lepas dari bibir Lay yang berkilau basah karena cairan enzim, karena sekarang Suho cukup berani untuk tidak hanya menggunakan bibir dan lidah. Giginya pun ikut unjuk kebolehan. Dia benamkan pada salah satu nipple di dada yang sejak tadi menjadi target jelajahnya. Tidak cukup keras untuk menghasilkan luka, tapi sukses memaksa sbeuah jeritan keluar dari tenggorokan Lay.

Lay tak mau diam. Dia paksa tangannya yang gemetar untuk menarik-narik ujung kaos biru laut Suho.

Sang kekasih mendongak. Bola matanya berkilat tajam. Setajam ujung belati ketika ia menemukan bola mata cokelat itu kini tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

Lay merinding penuh antisipasi.

Memberi sebuah kecupan singkat, Suho menarik kaosnya ke atas hingga melewati kepala. Mengekspos tubuhnya yang juga mulus tanpa cacat kepada kekasihnya yang hanya bisa menegak ludah pasrah.

Ketika Suho meletakan bibir di dahi, lalu satu ciuman di mata, pelipis, hingga turun ke pipi. Dari pipi, Suho menyeret bibirnya ke samping sampai sudut mereka bersentuhan.

Sebuah pagutan, itulah semua yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat tangan Lay meraih kepala Suho lalu mulai meremas-remasnya penuh kasih sayang.

Dengan sabar tapi mesra, sang _leader_ memastikan kalau setiap inci bibir merah muda itu telah habis tereksplorasi sebelum memindahkan wajahnya ke samping,

"Yixing…" panggil Suho dengan suara parau nan seksi, "Yixing. Tatap aku, _sayang._"

Lay mengerang tertahan, namun mengangguk patuh jua. Ketika tiba-tiba tangan Suho berubah posisi, kalau tadi hanya di letakan di pinggul sang _dancer_, maka sekarang sudah menjalar ke belakang pinggangnya dan mulai bekerja pada celana _trainning_-nya yang kini mengetat sempurna.

"Myeon..…_Ahhh! Please~"_ desahan Lay terdengar begitu erotis, bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri, ketika tangan nakal Suho kembali memijat pantatnya yang padat yang masih tertutup kain.

.

Telalu larut dalam permainan dan kenikmatan, keduanya sama-sama tak mendengar suara _ding_ yang mengudara. Atau lift yang mulai bergerak.

.

Suho mengerahkan jarinya untuk menarik-narik celana Lay yang makin menyempit, sedikit demi sedikit. Sengaja ingin membuatnya frustasi.

"Joonmyeon—_AH_! **Fuck**!"

Suho terkekeh puas. Ia kembali menarik celananya ke bawah, kali ini dengan gigi-giginya. Celana itu baru terlepas sampai ke lutut ketika—

_Ding!_

_._

"GYAAAAAH!"

"YA AMPUN HYUNG!"

"SUHO HYUNG AKU NGGAK NYANGKA."

"AAAH MAMAAA. MATAKU UDAH NGGAK POLOS LAGIIII!"

.

Jeritan itu membuat dua orang di dalam lift itu langsung melompat berdiri, tunggang langgang seperti ayam mencari pakaian mereka yang berceceran.

Lay sibuk membenahi celananya ke tempat semula dengan wajah tertunduk. Kulitnya memerah sempurna. Kalau saja ini film kartun ia bersumpah kedua telinganya pasti sudah penuh kepulan asap.

Sementara Suho di sampingnya sibuk membenahi kaosnya dengan wajah yang tak kalah beda. Dengan perasaan malu luar biasa, ia menatap Tao, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan wajah horror di depan pintu lift. Tuhan, rasanya dia pilih mati saja.

Jongin yang keluar dari balik punggung Sehun menyela,

"Lho, hyung. Kok berhenti sih? Lanjutin dong."

**SLAP.**

"Adaw!" Jongin mengerang, "Siapa sih yang berani pukul pu—Oh, h-hai. Manajer _hyung_."

Manajer-_hyung_ maju ke depan. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas panjang melihat pemandangan dua orang member-nya dengan pakaian berantakan, sama-sama tertunduk malu.

"Kalian ini kayak sampah saja. Bercinta kok sembarangan," Ia menekan pangkal hidungnya sabar, "Sudah sana, kembali ke kamar."

Keduanya berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan lift. Mengabaikan suara tawa keji Sehun dan siulan mesum Jongin. Lay masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam, meninggalkan Suho di depan pintu kamar mereka.

Manajer-hyung memanggil dari kejauhan, "Errr… Joonmyeon?"

Suho menoleh, "Ya, hyung?"

"Besok kita masih ada latihan," katanya dengan nada serius, "Jangan buat Yixing tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi, mengerti?"

Sudut bibir Suho terungkit otomatis, "Kalo soal itu, aku tidak janji, hyung."

.

Lalu **BLAM!**

**.**

Pintu dibanting dengan kurang ajarnya begitu saja.

.

Sementara manajer-hyung hanya bisa memutar mata,

.

"Dasar anak-anak muda kelebihan hormon."

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

No proof-read.

Maaf aku gak bisa bikin smut sampe selese ._. dan soal lay yg takut naik lift itu juga ngarang banget -_-

**Review** ya kalau mau :D

Tapi terima kasih sudah mau baca~


End file.
